Así es Él
by yeraldinecchi
Summary: Un encuentro a primera hora, Takano empieza a recordar y pensar en Ritsu, sobre todo en como es Ritsu tras estos diez años.


**Título: **Así es Él

**Sumary: **Un encuentro a primera hora, Takano empieza a recordar y pensar en Ritsu, sobre todo en como es Ritsu tras estos diez años.

**Advertencia: **¿Lo escribí yo? shonen-ai (relación hombrexhombre) sino te gusta nose que demonios hiciste viendo la serie mucho menos leyendo esto (?)

**Notas: **Ambientado entre el capítulo 10 y 11 del manga, no hay spoilers really, solo una frasecita que no reconocerán (?)Me base en la canción Sakura Addiction (quinto opening de KHR, los que han visto la serie la conocen) es cantada por Kondo Takashi (seiyuu de Hibari Kyoya) e Iida Toshinobu (seiyuu de Rokudo Mukuro), casualmente Takashi también es seiyuu de Ritsu kufufufu~ 8D y pues escuchando la canción me acordé de estos dos, sobre todo de Takano y ahí esto y ahora Hibird, el pajarito de Hibari que me robé, les cantará la canción:

Hibari: -aparece de la nada y se lleva a Hibird- La próxima vez que te robes a Hibird le golpearé hasta la muerte -desaparece-

Me temo que tendrán que buscarla por ustedes mismos debido que yo quiero vivir, así que lean no más o3o

* * *

><p>Después de haber terminado de comer algo y juntar los papeles para la reunión de esa mañana se encontró con la agradable sorpresa que salía al mismo tiempo que Ritsu quien le dirigía su típica mirada. Takano quien se preguntaba si algún día el castaño volvería a verlo a los ojos y mirarlo adecuadamente, no es que antes lo hubiera hecho o que lo hiciera muy seguido, aunque le gustaría que fuera así.<p>

-Takano-san ¿Yendo a trabajar tan temprano?-preguntó el castaño ligeramente nervioso.

-Si, ¿A dónde crees que iría?-dijo caminando hacia el ascensor-¿Qué? ¿No vienes?

-Eh... pues yo...-trataba de pensar una respuesta para darle al de ojos avellana sin resultado alguno-

-No me digas que te avergüenza ir con tu jefe al trabajo-dijo al tiempo que se detenía-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grita volteándose para por fin verlo a la cara.

-Pues mueve tú trasero hasta acá para ir a trabajar, todavía tienes que terminar las correcciones en el manuscrito Satou-sensei, no hagas las cosas a medias-le reclamó continuando su camino mientras el menor lo seguía con una expresión molesta en su cara.

-No tienes porque decírmelo, eso ya lo sé-poniéndose a la par de su jefe.

El más alto no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a su subordinado y seguir caminando. El tren estaba abarrotado de gente, claro esto es normal por la hora, pero eso no quitaba lo mucho incomodaba a Ritsu al tener que estar totalmente pegado al de cabello azabache quien permanecía inmutable mirando al menor preguntánose ¿Cómo había terminado así? Aquel adorable chico de ojos brillantes que se escabullía entre las puertas para poder observarlo, aquel chico que lo había cambiado y que se había preocupado por él, que le había enseñado que alguien podía hacer cosas por los otros por ese sencillo sentimiento llamado amor ¿Cómo fue...?

-¡Takano-san está es nuestra parada!-exclamó el castaño al ver que su jefe no se movía aún cuando su parada había sido anunciada.

El aludido, quién no sabía en que momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y salió seguido por el de ojos verdes que se preguntaba que le pasaba al editor en jefe esa mañana, ya que él no suele andar tan distraído.

-Dime ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así de amargado?-preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta que le daría el otro. Vio los pétalos de sakura de un árbol cercano se movían con el viento mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Pues ya te he dicho, que todo es por tu culpa-le respondió sonrojándose ligeramente mientras desvíaba su mirada viendo a su vez los pétalos de sakura.

El de ojos avellana se detuvo al mismo tiempo que se quedaba viéndolo. No estaba comparando al antiguo Ritsu con su versión actual, si había cambiado, aunque a veces le gustaría que fuera un poco más adorable y menos terco aún así ama al Ritsu de ahora como es y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-¿Takano-san?-le llamó al ver que este se había quedado quieto y le estaba viendo.

Sin previo aviso el de cabello negro lo tomó por la barbilla para besarlo provocando la sorpresa y un sonrojo de nivel mayor en el otro. Aún seguía siendo tan vulnerable a pesar de todo. Se separó del menor por la desgraciada necesidad de respirar y ahí viéndolo con ceño fruncido, las mejillas sonrojadas y a punto de reclamarle, era el hombre que ha amado por los últimos diez años; antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo el editor en jefe del departamento 'Esmeralda' posó su mano sobre la cabeza del editor novato revolviendo su cabello.

-Te amo Ritsu y siempre te amaré-le dijo para seguir su camio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no fue vista por el de ojos verdes quien se encontraba bastante sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿Q-Qué cosas tan extrañas dices tan temprano en la mañana? ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos vio?-empezaba a preguntar y a reclamar mientras trataba de alcanzar al otro.

Efímero, frágil  
>Y con miedo de que se quiebre.<p>

Pero aún así firme y decidido  
>Así es él.<br>A quién ha amado y seguramente seguirá amando.

* * *

><p>E-E-Esto es todo amigos! Terminé usando algunas frases e inspiración de una canción que me pasaron mientras escribía, pero espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia corta de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, digo corta porque tengo otra incompleta en un cuaderno que algún día terminaré. Fui feliz al encontrar está sección aquí así que hice mi aporte ;3;

Oprime esté botón para generarle felicidad a una pobre niña hambrienta, vease como la escritora.

v


End file.
